Vermelho Como O Sangue
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Pele branca como a neve. Lábios vermelhos como sangue. Cabelos pretos como o ébano. Seu nome? Hermione, Hermione Black Dramione
1. Winter

_**Capítulo I – Winter**_

_Londres, Inglaterra – 1810 - Inverno._

A lareira acesa iluminava o quarto escuro. Era inverno em Londres e passar a noite sentada em uma cadeira de balanço próxima a lareira era o que Marlene McKinnon mais gostava de fazer nessa época do ano. Marlene Black, como seu marido costumava corrigi-la, acariciou a barriga de modo carinhoso. Estava grávida há quase nove meses e logo sua pequena Hermione viria ao mundo e por isso ela tinha que terminar a manta que estivera fazendo nas últimas semanas para seu doce bebê. Seria o seu primeiro presente para sua filha.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e a mulher sorriu ao ver seu marido entrar com os cabelos negros cheios de flocos de neve.

- Lá fora está muito frio. – Falou Sirius caminhando até a mulher e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Quase congelei!

- Hmm... Coitadinho do meu marido. – Marlene alisou o rosto do homem e por alguns segundos eles se olharam apaixonadamente.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Sirius – E amarei ainda mais essa pequenina. – Falou alisando a barriga da mulher. Seus olhos caíram sobre o tecido nas mãos dela. – Não sei por que você mantém essa ideia de costurar essa manta. Já temos tudo que precisaremos para a Hermione... – A mulher colocou os dedos na boca de seu marido, o silenciando.

- Já disse que esse será o meu primeiro presente para nossa filha. – Falou Marlene voltando a costurar. – Você sabe Sirius que minha mãe fez o mesmo por mim e... Ai!

- Cuidado! – Exclamou Sirius ajudando a esposa. Ela havia espetado o dedo com a fina agulha e algumas gotas de sangue haviam caído no tecido branco que costurava. – Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ao ver a mulher olhar fixamente para o pano.

A mulher voltou a olhar para o marido, dessa vez não com um olhar apaixonado e sim de vontade e desejo.

- Marlene?

- Acabo de pensar, Sirius, em uma coisa extraordinária. Ao ver essas gotas de sangue manchar o pano branco e a neve em seus cabelos negros, isso me fez pensar que nada me agradaria mais do que a nossa filha ter a pele branca como a neve – Marlene levou as mãos ao cabelo do marido – Cabelos pretos como ébano, como os seus, e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue.

Sirius olhou para Marlene e sorriu.

- Você tem cada uma...

- Verdade! Escute o que digo Sirius, nada me agradaria mais do que uma filha assim. Você verá, nossa pequena Hermione terá todas essas características que acabo de dizer. Ela será a mais bela garota que esse mundo já viu.

- Se você diz, eu acredito. – Sirius beijou a esposa de forma carinhosa.

_**-x-x-**_

_Dois meses depois._

Sirius caminhava pelo quarto.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cadeira de balanço em que sua esposa costumava sentar quando ainda respirava e não se conteve, deixou que as lágrimas manchassem seu rosto.

Não podia acreditar que Marlene, sua esposa jovem e feliz, estava morta. Ainda mais difícil de acreditar era que sua esposa havia morrido ao dar a luz à sua pequena Hermione. Saiu do quarto deprimido. Tudo dentro dele o fazia lembrar-se de Marlene. Caminhou até o quarto de sua filha e ficou a observar a pequena dormindo em seu berço. Ela era exatamente como Marlene uma vez dissera que ela seria. Tinha os cabelos cacheados da cor do ébano, iguaizinhos aos seus, a pele branca como a neve e os lábios tão vermelhos como o sangue que corria em suas veias. Sua pequena era linda, realmente, era a mais bela garota que já tinha visto.

- Senhor Sirius, sua visita acaba de chegar. – O som da voz da empregada preencheu o quarto, mas Sirius não deixou de olhar a sua filha.

- Traga-a até aqui.

A empregada afirmou, mesmo que seu patrão não pudesse vê-la, murmurou um "Sim senhor" e saiu, deixando-o mais uma vez a sós com sua filha. Alguns segundos depois o som de sapatos de saltos batendo contra o chão do quarto fez com que Sirius ergue-se a cabeça e vira-se de costas para Hermione. Deparou-se com a visão de uma mulher alta, morena e de vestes pretas.

- Fico feliz por ter aceitado a minha proposta. Sua ajuda será muito útil para mim prima Bellatriz.

Um sorriso de maldade brotou nos lábios da mulher.

_**-x-x-**_

_Londres, Inglaterra – 1819 – Inverno._

Uma garotinha de cabelos pretos entrou no quarto correndo.

Encontrou o seu pai deitado na bela cama e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Papai – Murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – O senhor vai melhorar, não vai?

- Claro que vou minha pequena. – Sirius falou entre toses. Sabia muito bem que não lhe restavam mais que algumas horas.

- Promete? – Perguntou Hermione com os olhos cheios de esperança.

- Prometo! E em todo caso, Bella sempre estará aqui ao seu lado minha querida. Sua madrasta foi uma verdadeira mãe para você todos esses anos. – Sirius olhou de lado em direção ao sofá onde Bellatriz, sua amada esposa, estava sentada vestida com roupas elegantes e com um olhar esnobe em seu rosto fino e pálido. Assim que notou o olhar do homem, ela ficou de pé.

- Vou ao banheiro.

Saiu do quarto onde sua enteada irritante desfrutava dos últimos minutos de vida do seu marido desprezível e subiu as escadas, indo para o segundo andar da casa. Andou até única porta presente no corredor e antes de abri-la, olhou de lado para ver se algum empregado bisbilhoteiro andava por ali. Abriu a porta e assim que pisou dentro do cômodo, o fechou. O quarto estava vazio, exceto por um grande objeto que estava oculto por um lençol branco. Puxou o lençol e o jogou de lado. Ao ver sua imagem refletida no espelho, tirou uma varinha de suas vestes e disse:

- Espelho, espelho meu, quem é a mais bela de todas?

Assim que o disse surgiu no espelho uma mancha preta que foi tomando conta de cada centímetro do vidro. E então, a mancha ficou do formato de um rosto e da boca formada no rosto do espelho uma voz grave disse:

- Senhora, vós sois a mais bela.

Bellatriz riu secamente e murmurou algum feitiço, fazendo assim, o rosto preto sumir. Com um gesto de varinha, fez o lençol branco cobrir outra vez o grande espelho e saiu do quarto, trancando-o com um feitiço.

Quando voltou ao quarto onde seu marido estava, encontrou a menina Hermione chorando sob o corpo de seu pai. O médico que acompanhava o caso lançou um olhar a ela que dizia que o pobre senhor Black havia morrido. Bellatriz foi em direção à menina e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Hermione olhou para as unhas pintadas de preto de sua madrasta e depois para o rosto pálido dela.

E foi a primeira vez que Hermione Black sentiu medo.

_**(N|A):**__Olá pessoas!__  
__Finalmente voltei hein?__  
__Espero que gostem da minha nova Dramione.__  
__Queria pedir perdão a vocês, pois eu coloquei a fic no ano de 1810, e bom, eu não sei como eles falavam nessa época e tals. Coloquei a fic para ser de época por que achei que ficaria legal assim.__  
__Outra coisa, a fic é tipo uma Snow White e espero que vocês realmente gostem.__  
__E para os fãs de Hermione para Draco: Amanhã terá um novo capítulo!_


	2. Reality

_**Capítulo II – Reality **_

_Londres, Inglaterra – 1827_

Hermione abriu os olhos.

E a primeira imagem que viu naquela manhã foi a de um rato correndo entre as telhas do telhado de seu quarto. Ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e fechou os olhos na tentativa de fingir que realmente não tinha visto aquela cena. Não que tivesse medo de ratos, já estava acostumada a viver entre eles. Mas, o fato é que não era nada agradável começar uma manhã assim.

Virou-se de lado ainda deitada na cama e suspirou ao ver o seu quarto. Os poucos móveis que tinha, uma cômoda onde guardavam suas roupas surradas e a cama onde estava deitada e que era coberta de palha para ficar mais "agradável", estavam velhos e sem cor, sem vida. O quarto era mal iluminado e sempre cheirava a mofo e ácaros. Olhou para o retrato de seus pais que ficava em cima da cômoda ao lado da escova de cabelo velha e do pedaço de vidro que usava como espelho. Se eles estivessem vivos, _ah se eles estivessem vivos_, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Nesse exato momento ela estaria em seu antigo quarto bastante iluminado e cheio de vida com sua antiga cama macia e quentinha.

Desde que seu pai morrera, sua madrasta passou a trata-la de forma cruel. Não que Bellatriz gostasse dela quando seu pai era vivo, mas pelo menos não era obrigada a morar no quartinho dos fundos e a cuidar dos serviços domésticos de casa. Bellatriz tomou para si todo o dinheiro e bens que seu pai havia lhe deixado e tinha dito que se Hermione quisesse continuar a morar naquela casa, ela deveria contribuir com os afazeres domésticos.

Hermione não ligava, quer dizer, ela até gostava de cozinhar e cuidar da casa, meninas na sua idade eram acostumadas a esses tipos de serviços. Mas a questão é que Bellatriz a "matava" de trabalhar. Por mais que fizesse, Bellatriz nunca estava satisfeita. Sempre faltava alguma coisa, sempre fazia algo de errado. Sem contar que um pouco mais de conforto seria bom, afinal, era seu dinheiro não era?

Resolveu começar os trabalhos daquele dia. Ficar pensando em como seria a sua vida caso seus pais estivessem vivos não iria mudar a realidade em que vivia. Sem contar que gostava de caminhar pelos campos ao amanhecer, mas para isso teria que voltar antes mesmo que Bellatriz desse por sua ausência. Não seria bom ouvir os gritos de _sua madrasta_ logo cedo.

Trocou os pijamas pelas habituais roupas de trabalho, prendeu os longos cabelos pretos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, fez sua higiene pessoal e saiu. Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de sua madrasta e abrindo a porta bem devagar, não escondeu sua alegria ao ver que Bellatriz ainda dormia. Passou pela cozinha e abriu a porta dos fundos para a _liberdade._ Esse era o único momento do dia em que Bellatriz não podia lhe dar ordens. Era o único momento em que podia fazer o que quisesse. Correu pelos campos verdes, colheu algumas flores para colocar em seu quarto e dar um pouco de vida aquele local mórbido. Depois de alguns minutos sentou na sombra de uma árvore grande, encostou a cabeça no tronco e fechou os olhos enquanto aspirava o perfume do bosque. Sorrindo, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma raposa a encarando.

- Oh Deus! – Murmurou amedrontada.

_**-x-x-**_

Dois cavalos apostavam uma corrida.

Bom, dois garotos montados em cavalos apostavam uma corrida.

Um era loiro e de pele clara, com olhos cinzas e o outro era moreno, também de pele clara e de olhos verdes. Tinham vestes bonitas e caras e seus cavalos eram belos e suntuosos, mas, apesar da riqueza que transpareciam, não passavam de dois garotos brincalhões.

- Você não vai me vencer Potterzinho! – Exclamou o loiro rindo enquanto fazia seu cavalo correr mais. – O Apolo nunca perdeu uma corrida!

- Não se engane Malfoy! O meu Maurice não vai comer poeira do seu pangaré! Haha! – Disse o moreno. – Vamos Maurice! Vamos garoto!

- Tudo bem Potter, você que pediu! Apolo mostre o seu melhor! – O loiro e seu cavalo chamado Apolo saíram em disparada e só pararam quando chegaram perto de uma macieira.

Rindo, o loiro desceu de seu cavalo enquanto o moreno se aproximava de cara amarrada.

- Não acredito que perdemos outra vez para o príncipe Draco Malfoy I! – O moreno desceu de seu cavalo emburrado.

- Já disse que o Apolo é invencível! – Draco falou enquanto tirava cenouras de uma bolsa de couro que estava amarrada na cela de Apolo e o entregava. Maurice relinchou em desaprovação. – Tome uma seu cavalo feio! – Draco colocou uma cenoura na boca do cavalo e alisou sua crina.

- Maurice! Não jogue no lado inimigo! - Exclamou o moreno perplexo. – Esses cavalos de hoje em dia não são mais leais...

Draco riu gostosamente.

- Poupe-me de suas crises de ciúmes príncipe Harry.

- Cíumes? Eu? Até parece.

Draco pegou uma cenoura e jogou no amigo.

Levaram seus cavalos até um riacho que tinha ali perto e enquanto os mesmo bebiam da cristalina água, os dois garotos sentaram-se na grama.

- Acho melhor voltarmos Draco. A rainha deve está preocupada...

- Eu sei Harry, mas a verdade é que por mim eu não voltava nem tão cedo para aquele palácio.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? O palácio é maravilhoso Draco! Temos tudo o que queremos e conforto. Eu realmente não entendo você.

- Não é disso que estou falando Harry. – Draco revirou os olhos. – O que estou querendo dizer é que assim que eu pisar no castelo, meus pais voltaram com aquela história de casamento...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ahhh... Mas casar é uma ideia maravilhosa Draco! Já estamos na idade certa, afinal, temos 19 anos. É normal que nossos pais queiram que formemos uma família. Em breve assumiremos o trono real, mas para isso devemos estar casados. Eu particularmente acho uma boa ideia.

Draco deitou-se na grama com os braços cruzados atrás de sua cabeça.

- Eu sei disso e nada mais me agradaria do que ter uma boa mulher ao meu lado. Mas...

- Mas? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Bom, eu acho que um casamento só deve ocorrer quando tiver amor entre os nubentes, um amor verdadeiro Harry. O problema é que eu ainda não encontrei a garota que eu possa dizer que amo.

- E a filha do Duque Parkinson? Pansy?

- Hmmm... É só uma boa amiga, nada mais que isso e... – Draco parou de falar.

- Amiga? Pensei que...

- Silêncio Harry! – Exclamou Draco. – Você ouviu isso?

- Ouvi o que? – Harry Perguntou confuso. – Não estou ouvindo nada.

- Um pedido de... – Draco ficou em pé rapidamente - ...De socorro! Alguma donzela está em perigo! – Draco montou em seu cavalo e saiu em disparada.

- Draco! Onde você está indo? – Perguntou Harry, mas não obteve resposta do primo.

Draco cavalgou na direção dos gritos e encontrou uma garota sentada nos galhos de uma árvore enquanto uma raposa feia tentava ataca-la. Desceu de Apolo, desembainhou a espada e foi para perto da raposa.

- Chô raposa! Chô! – Falou com a espada apontada em direção ao animal.

- Não a machuque! – Exclamou Hermione de cima da árvore.

Draco não conseguiu entender a garota. Estava ali para ajuda-la e ela pedia para que ele não machucasse o animal que tentava ataca-la? Continuou a apontar a espada para a raposa, que com medo de ser ataca, fugiu. Guardou a espada em sua bainha e olhou pela primeira vez para a garota e ficou sem palavras. Era a garota mais bonita que já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Ela tinha os cabelos mais pretos que já tinha visto. A pele, de tão clara parecia à neve em uma noite de inverno, e os lábios, ah os lábios! Eram tão vermelhos que pareciam gotas de sangue. Ela era linda.

- Quer ajuda? Para descer? – Draco estendeu a mão, mas Hermione não aceitou. – Pode confiar, não irei lhe fazer mal.

Um pouco insegura, Hermione aceitou a mão de Draco e ele a ajudou a descer da árvore. Assim que colocou os pés no chão, Hermione se afastou dele. Não era certo uma moça como ela ficar a sós com um garoto, ainda mais um garoto desconhecido.

- Calma, eu não vou lhe fazer mal. – Draco falou enquanto observava a garota lhe lançar olhares de medo e reprovação.

- Desculpe, eu lhe agradeço pela ajuda, mas não é certo uma garota ficar a sós com um garoto então, fique longe! – Hermione falou se escondendo atrás da árvore em que segundos antes estava sentada em seus galhos.

Draco riu.

- Você está certa, posso pelo menos saber o nome da garota que salvei?

Hermione suspirou. Tinha mesmo que está vestida com suas piores roupas? Olhou de relance para o garoto de cabelos loiros e o viu sorrir. Voltou a esconder-se atrás da árvore. Ele era lindo. Seus olhos cinzas eram os mais lindos que Hermione já tinha visto. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, tentando arruma-los e depois ajeitou suas vestes. Olhou de relance para o garoto mais uma vez, mas este tinha sumido. Onde ele tinha ido parar? Sentiu alguém tocando em seus ombros e quando olhou para trás, deu de cara com Draco.

- Ah! – Exclamou assustada e se afastou.

- Calma, eu não queria assusta-la! – Draco disse nervoso quando percebeu que a garota o olhava com medo e recolhia umas flores caídas no chão. – Não vá... Diga-me pelo menos seu nome... Por favor.

Hermione olhou mais uma vez para Draco.

- Hermione, esse é o meu nome. – Disse antes de correr de volta para casa.

_**-x-x-**_

Hermione entrou correndo em casa e fechou a porta dos fundos. Parou para respirar e acalmar o coração. Sorrindo, pegou um jarro, encheu de água e colocou as flores dentro. Enquanto separava as flores, pensou nos olhos cinzas do garoto desconhecido. Ele era lindo, o mais bonito garoto que Hermione já tinha visto em sua vida!

- Posso saber onde você estava? - Levou um susto ao ver Bellatriz aparecer na cozinha. Suas vestes pretas fizeram a cozinha adquirir um ar triste e pesado. Hermione sentiu medo ao ver o ódio estampado no rosto pálido de sua madrasta. – Faz horas que acordei e espero meu café da manhã chegar até meu quarto. Por que você não o levou? Você não o preparou? O que você esteve fazendo menina tola?

- Senhora, eu...

- Não quero saber de suas desculpas mentirosas! – Bellatriz olhou para o jarro que Hermione tinha nas mãos. – Então foi por isso que você não preparou o meu café? – Ela foi até Hermione e tomou o jarro de suas mãos, jogou-o no chão e pisou nas flores da garota.

- Senhora, não! Por favor! Não! – Pediu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Dá próxima vez que você atrasar o meu café, será o seu rosto no lugar dessas malditas flores. – Bellatriz falou com desprezo. Saiu da cozinha ignorando os soluços de Hermione. Já estava farta dessa garota desrespeitosa e mal agradecida. Tinha dedicado sua vida a cuidar dela nesses últimos oito anos e era assim que ela retribuía? Deixando-a com fome?

Subiu as escadas até o segundo andar e foi em direção à porta que abria todos os dias. Com a varinha em mãos, sussurrou um feitiço e a porta foi aberta. Ao entrar, seguiu os mesmos movimentos que fazia dia após dia em todos os anos que morava naquela casa. Tirou o lençol branco que cobria o seu velho e grande espelho, murmurou um feitiço e com isso, uma mancha preta surgiu e em segundos ficou do formato de um rosto e fez a pergunta que tinha decorada em sua mente.

- Espelho, espelho meu, quem é a mais bela de todas?

A boca do rosto abriu-se e a voz grave que já estava acostumada disse:

- Você é bela, senhora, isso é verdade, mas Hermione Black possui beleza maior.

Os olhos negros de Bellatriz se abriram o quanto podiam se abrir e seu rosto pálido ficou rígido e imóvel, com uma expressão de ódio e maldade.


	3. Fear

_Capítulo III – Fear_

Hermione colocou a vassoura de lado.

Finalmente tinha terminado de arrumar a cozinha. Estava tudo organizado e não era possível ver um grão de poeira que fosse. Olhou para o relógio e viu que não passavam das duas da tarde. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou, colocou um braço sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo. Suspirou ao lembrar-se do garoto que tinha visto mais cedo. Olhos cinzas, pele branca e cabelos loiros. Lindo! Pena que estava vestida com aquelas roupas feias e velhas. Baixou o olhar ao pensar que ele poderia ter achado-a feia. Também, quem não acharia? Não se vestia direito, dormia em um quarto pequeno e fétido e nem era bonita como as meninas da alta sociedade. Com tristeza nos olhos, levantou a cabeça e teve um susto ao encontrar Bellatriz a encarando.

- A senhora quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou levantando-se rapidamente.

Bellatriz ficou um pouco em silêncio e por fim disse.

- Coloque sua melhor roupa. Quero você bem bonita.

Hermione estranhou. Desde quando sua madrasta dizia coisas como essas?

- Senhora, eu não entend...

- Calada! – Bellatriz exclamou e Hermione calou-se imediatamente. – Não faça perguntas meninas tola! Faça apenas o que eu mando! Quando estiver pronta, vá me avisar.

Hermione ficou observando a madrasta lhe dar as costas e deixa-la sozinha na cozinha. O que estaria acontecendo? Bellatriz finalmente lhe daria alguma coisa que fosse do seu direito? Ou melhor, lhe levaria a algum baile? Oh Céus! Ela enfim sairia daquela casa, quer dizer, ela iria até a cidade? Sorriu ao correr para o seu quarto para tentar encontrar alguma veste não tão desgastada.

_**-xx-xx-**_

As portas do palácio foram abertas e por elas passou um loiro.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele correu até o amigo.

- Onde você estava Draco? – Perguntou preocupado – Você saiu as pressas com o Apolo e demorou a voltar! Terminei voltando para o palácio sozinho. – Falou com olhar de culpa.

- Não se preocupe a toa Harry, você não teve culpa. – Draco falou enquanto caminhava pelo salão.

Harry fechou a boca e espremeu os olhos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu meu caro amigo que eu conheci a garota mais bela que já em toda minha existência. Ela é linda!

Um riso foi ouvido e Draco e Harry olharam em direção a porta.

- Você devia ver a sua cara de boboca príncipe Draco. Mas diga-me, quem é essa garota que deixou meu estimado amigo assim?

- Rony! – Exclamaram o loiro e o moreno juntos e foram em direção ao garoto que acabara de chegar.

Rony Weasley era filho do conde de Ottery St. Catchpole¹. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, os olhos azuis e era extremamente alto para os seus 19 anos. Era amigo de confiança dos Príncipes Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, os conhecia há muito tempo, podia até dizer que os três passaram a infância juntos de tanto que um visitava o outro. O ruivo riu ao encarar os amigos.

- Que bons ventos lhe trazem aqui meu caro amigo? – Indagou Harry com uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Bem, as notícias correm rápido e fiquei sabendo que o Rei Lucius quer arrumar uma noiva para seu filho. Então, você acha mesmo que eu ficaria a quilômetros de distância? Claro que não! Que espécie de amigo eu seria se não estivesse presente e acompanhasse de perto o sofrimento do Príncipe Draco na escolha de sua futura esposa?

- Ãh... Então você já está sabendo? – Draco perguntou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Rony lançou um sorriso de deboche.

- Já falei que as notícias correm rápido. Mas, que garota linda é essa que você estava falando?

- Foi uma garota que encontrei mais cedo no bosque. Estava sendo atacada por uma raposa e bom, eu a salvei. Nunca vi beleza igual. Nunca vi nenhuma garota parecida com ela. Ela... Ela... Ela tinha os cabelos mais pretos que já vi. A pele branca e os lábios vermelhos como sangue. Linda.

- Acho que o príncipe Draco já encontrou sua futura esposa Rony. – Harry disse divertido.

- Quem me dera. Mas não sei nada sobre ela. A única coisa que ela me disse foi seu nome. Hermione... O nome mais doce já escutei. – Draco, que estava de olhos fechados, abriu os mesmo e encarou os amigos. – Acho difícil vê-la outra vez.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Meu Deus! Você é filho do rei Luciu príncipe herdeiro, ou seja, o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono britânico e tem um exército para lhe servir! Mande seus homens procurar essa menina por todos os cantos desta terra!

Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

- Você tem razão! Vou falar com meu pai, o Rei Lucius. Ele há de me ajudar. – E dizendo isso, Draco foi atrás de seus pais deixando seus amigos sozinhos.

Harry olhou para Rony com um brilho nos olhos.

- Corrida de cavalos?

_**-x-x-**_

Os dedos pálidos e magros de Bellatriz batiam impacientes na poltrona.

Estava na sala de jantar fria e escura. Resolvera trocar todos os móveis alegres e cheios de vida por móveis escuros e sombrios. Não queria nada em _sua casa_ que lembrasse seu falecido marido e sua antiga esposa. Já bastava a menina insolente.

A porta foi aberta e uma serva apareceu.

- Senhora, ele acaba de chegar. – Disse.

- Traga-o até aqui e mantenha a menina Hermione ocupada. Só a traga aqui quando eu mandar. Agora vá! – Exclamou fazendo com que a serva saísse amedrontada.

Esperou alguns segundos até a porta se aberta novamente.

- Mandou me chamar? – Perguntou uma voz grossa e rude.

Bellatriz continuou sentada em sua poltrona enquanto olhava para a visita.

- Sim. Soube que é o melhor caçador das redondezas.

- Das redondezas? Não me faça rir senhora. – Disse sarcástico. – Sou Severo Snape, o melhor de toda Grã-Bretanha.

- Não me importa as suas façanhas com os animais. – Falou seca.

- Então para que a senhora me chamou? – Perguntou presunçoso.

- Preciso que faça um serviço para mim. Pagarei muito bem. – Bellatriz jogou uma pequena bolsa de couro em direção ao homem, que a pegou o ar. Ao abrir a bolsa, o homem viu várias moedas de ouro.

- Hmmm... E, só por interesse, qual seria esse serviço que eu irei prestar?

- Algo simples. Quero que mate a minha enteada e traga-me o seu coração.

-X-X-

Hermione caminhava feliz entre as flores.

Nem acreditava que estava livre! Pelos menos por algumas horas. Finalmente Bellatriz tinha demonstrado um pouco de compaixão. Tinha lhe dado o resto da tarde para fazer o que bem quisesse e isso tinha sido bom por que Hermione tinha ido aos lugares favoritos da cidade, ou melhor, aos lugares que sempre quis ir, mas nunca tinha tido a chance. Tinha sido uma ótima tarde, apesar de ter a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada, e agora aproveitava os últimos minutos livres e tinha ido ao bosque colher algumas flores, já que as últimas tinham sido amassadas.

Parou em baixo da macieira onde encontrara o garoto desconhecido e olhou paras os lados na esperança de que ele pudesse aparecer outra vez. Repousou a mão direita no tronco perfumado da árvore e fechou os olhos. Talvez, se pedisse com muita vontade, o seu desejo se realizasse. Abriu os olhos e viu no tronco da árvore uma sombra grande por cima de seu corpo. Voltou-se para a pessoa atrás de si e estremeceu. Por quê um homem desconhecido lhe apontava uma faca?

-X-X-

Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e começou a chorar.

- Por favor, não me mate. – Pediu chorosamente.

Severo encarou a pobre garota e por um momento suas mãos fraquejaram. Merecia ela a morte?

- Por favor, não me machuque! Eu imploro... Eu... – Hermione estava assustada. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela? Quem era aquele homem? Por que ele queria lhe fazer mal?

Severo olhou mais uma vez para a jovem e sentiu pena. A menina implorava por viver e talvez nem soubesse ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia matá-la. Não, realmente não podia. Suspirou enquanto deixava sua faca cair ao chão. Hermione continuava parada, com medo.

- Fuja meninas! Vá para bem longe...

- Mas... – Tentou falar Hermione.

- Não fale nada! Você não tem tempo para isso. Fuja jovem, fuja enquanto lhe dou a oportunidade de viver. Querem lhe ver morta, querem seu coração...

- Meu coração? – Hermione estava confusa e amedrontada. – Quem po...

- Bellatriz! Ela lhe quer morta! Fuja menina, fuja para bem longe e não volte mais! Corra até suas pernas cansarem e você não puder caminhar! Se voltar para sua casa você estará assinando sua sentença de morte.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e se afastou do homem. Então tinha sido por isso que Bellatriz tinha sido tão boa nas últimas horas? Por que queria vê-la morta? Por quê? Ela já tinha tomado tudo que era seu! Talvez não fosse o suficiente e só estaria satisfeita com o seu coração nas mãos. Confusa, Hermione começou a correr. Entrou cada vez mais fundo no bosque com o medo emanando de cada poro de seu corpo. Correu o mais rápido e para o mais longe que pode. Suas vestes ficavam presas nos galhos e arbustos das árvores e na pressa, acabaram se rasgando. Tropeçou em galhos e caiu. Sem forças para levantar e vendo que já tinha anoitecido, começou a chorar. Estava sozinha, machucada e com medo. Muito medo.


	4. Help

_Capítulo IV _

_- Help -_

_Crack._

Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir o barulho, mas não quis abrir os olhos ou mudar de posição.

Estava perdida no meio de uma floresta, sozinha e fraca demais para se mover. Mesmo que abrisse os olhos não conseguiria enxergar nada. Tudo estava escuro e fazia tanto frio que poderia sentir seus ossos tremerem.

_Crack._

Apertou os olhos e protegeu o rosto com as mãos. Estava certa que algum animal já sentira seu cheiro e estava vindo em busca de comida fresca. O que ela poderia fazer? Subir em uma árvore? Não tinha força para tanto. Correr? Poderia até dar certo, mas não duraria três metros. Voltar para casa? Bellatriz ficaria muito feliz em ter seu coração em uma bandeja. Então que o pobre animal fosse o felizardo em ter seu coração. Entre Bellatriz e o animal, mataria a fome de um ser inocente.

_Crack!_

Hermione se encolheu e esperou.

E esperou, esperou, esperou... E ouviu vozes. Talvez o caçador tenha voltado atrás e estivesse lhe caçando.

- Quer parar de fazer tanto barulho? - Disse uma voz suave.

- Desculpe se você me fez trocar uma cama quentinha e macia pela madrugada fria e escura de uma floresta. – Respondeu outra voz suave, porém apática.

- Eu já disse que ouvi alguma coisa! – Exclamou a primeira voz.

- Ah sim, vivemos no meio de uma floresta e seria estranho se você _não_ ouvisse um barulho. Não me olhe assim! – Ralhou a segunda voz. Talvez a primeira tenha feito uma careta para a outra.

Por um momento Hermione ficou feliz. Isso não só significava que o caçador não tinha mudado de ideia como haviam pessoas vindo ao seu encontro. Estaria salva! Ou talvez Bellatriz já tivesse colocado outras pessoas para lhe caçar, mas, a julgar pelo diálogo que ouviu, essas vozes não aparentavam saber nada a seu respeito.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude! – Hermione tentou gritar, mas o que ouviu foi apenas uma voz áspera e baixa.

- Você ouviu? – Perguntou a primeira voz e ouve uns instantes de silêncio até que a outra voz respondeu de um jeito emburrado:

- Ouvi.

- Vamos! Estamos perto.

Hermione ouviu passos se aproximando e viu ao longe duas bolas de luzes.

Espremeu os olhos e percebeu que as bolas de luzes eram na verdade dois candeeiros erguidos por braços finos.

- Achamos! – Gritou uma voz e as duas pessoas correram ao encontro de morena.

A última coisa que Hermione viu foram dois pares de olhos lhe encarando.

Depois, tudo ficou preto.

_**-X-X-**_

O cheiro de comida caseira penetrava suas narinas.

Era tão bom que não precisava nem provar a comida. O simples fato de sentir o aroma já a deixava completamente saciada. Sem contar que a cama onde estava deitada era quente e muito macia. Então a ficha lhe caiu: não estava na casa que fora de seu pai. A triste realidade do dia anterior explodiu em sua mente e uma pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça: onde estaria? A última coisa que lembrava era de ter ouvido vozes na floresta, local onde fora abandonada e passara momentos de terror, e de ter desmaiado ao ver dois pares de olhos. Será que os empregados de Bellatriz tinha lhe encontrado? Não, se realmente tivesse sido pega, não estaria sendo bem tratada. Então, onde estava?

- Finalmente você acordou. – Disse uma garota com longos cabelos loiros acinzentados e olhos extremamente azuis. Exibia um largo sorriso em seu rosto sonhador. – Como se sente?

Hermione olhou para a menina temerosa e se encolheu na cama. A garota loira se aproximou um pouco de Hermione com o olhar terno.

- Calma, não precisa ter medo. Sou sua amiga. – Ela falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira presente no quarto e sentava-se ao lado da cama onde a morena estava.

Não havia motivos para Hermione ter medo dela, pois, se ela quisesse tê-la machucado, tivera a oportunidade perfeita de ter o feito enquanto ela estava desacordada. Sem contar que ela devia ter lhe trazido para esse lugar, qualquer quer fosse, e tinha cuidado dela. Hermione sentou-se na cama e fez menção de levantar, mas a loira impediu.

- Fique quietinha. Você ainda está fraca e deve está com fome. – Ela segurou Hermione e a fez voltar para a cama. – Gina – Gritou em direção à entrada da porta do quarto – Ela acordou. Importa-se de trazer o café da manhã?

- Sempre sobra para mim! Você deve achar que em minha testa tem cravada a palavra escrava. – Hermione ouviu uma voz meio irritada, meio controlada vim de algum outro cômodo.

- Não quero prejudicar ninguém. Eu nem estou com fome. – Mentirosa! Podia sentir o estômago seco e colado em seus ossos. Qual teria sido a última vez que tinha comido? No almoço antes de Bellatriz manda-la se arrumar? No café da manhã? Mas preferia morrer de fome a trazer trabalho para as pessoas que tinham lhe acolhido.

A garota a encarou com outro sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Gina rosna, mas não morde. Ela não via a hora de você acordar. E a propósito, meu nome é Luna Lovegood¹.

Hermione riu com o comentário até sua atenção cair na garota que entrava no quarto. E não foi o cabelo de fogo ou os olhos castanhos claros e muito menos a pele clara com sardas em sua bochecha, mas sim na bandeja que tinha em suas mãos. Estava recheada com pães, maçãs e um cacho de uvas verdes. Tinha até uma tigela com azeitonas e algumas nozes.

- Imaginei que não estivesse com fome. – Ouviu Luna dizer enquanto sorria mais uma vez.

Gina colocou a bandeja cuidadosamente no colo de Hermione e depois a encarou.

- Você está melhor? – Perguntou e Hermione percebeu que havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu a pergunta de Gina e ficou a encarando com medo. Parecia que ela iria lhe colocar para fora daquela casa a qualquer momento.

- Você não me fez trazer essa bandeja de comida até aqui para não comer nada. Coma logo de uma vez antes que o pão esfrie ou eu mesma vou comer. – Gina falou por fim rindo.

_**-XX-XX-**_

Todos os aldeões pararam o que estavam fazendo ao ouvir o som da trombeta real tocar em plena praça principal e ficaram espantados ao ver que uma carruagem do castelo se aproximava ao abriram caminho para a passagem. A carruagem parou no centro da praça e o cocheiro que a conduzia desceu com um tapete vermelho nas mãos e o fez rolar da porta de entrada da carruagem até um ponto qualquer. Abriu da porta do veículo e, enquanto outro servo voltava a tocar a trombeta, Draco, Harry e Rony desceram da carruagem.

- Apresento-lhes Sua Alteza Real Príncipe Draco Black Malfoy Mountbatten-Windsor², Sua Alteza Real Príncipe Harry James Potter Mountbatten-Windor e Sua Alteza Real Ronald Bílius Weasley de Ottery St. Catchpole³.

Todos os presentes se curvaram e várias jovens empurravam umas as outras para chegarem perto dos Príncipes. Era a chance que tinham de serem notadas e quem sabe ter a sorte de conquistar algum membro da família real. Claro que ajudava muito a ideia deles serem bonitos e charmosos.

Draco ajeitou sua roupa enquanto um servo colocava uma espécie de banco real para que o mesmo subisse e fizesse seu anúncio. Rony e Harry estavam ao seu lado e Harry desejou-lhe sorte. Talvez a garota chamada Hermione aparecesse e essa era a oportunidade de Draco.

Assim que Draco subiu no banco a multidão, que cochichava (Não era todo dia que você via um príncipe em plena praça principal. Geralmente eram os servos que faziam os anúncios reais), o silêncio pairou. Draco pigarreou e ergueu a cabeça para encarar o seu povo.

- Povo britânico, meu povo, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que um membro da realeza faz na praça principal, se perguntando o motivo do príncipe herdeiro e outros dois membros da realeza britânica estarem fora do castelo, qual seria um motivo forte que os fizera agir assim? Eu vos digo meu povo. Venho aqui, em plena praça principal para pedir que façam um favor ao seu príncipe herdeiro, príncipe esse que um dia governará esse país com o mesmo amor, inteligência e coragem que meu pai, Rei Lucius. Um pedido que trará uma boa recompensa àquele que cumprir – Draco percebeu que a multidão se animava – sem contar a grande honra em ter ajudado seu príncipe. Venho pedir-vos que me ajudem a encontrar uma bela jovem – Muitas meninas suspiraram em desagrado. Então o príncipe já tinha alguém? – que encontrei em um dia iluminado por nosso santo Deus e que por obra do destino não tive a oportunidade de reencontrar. Uma jovem que roubou meus pensamentos e meu coração. – Agora as meninas suspiravam em sonho. Quem seria a moça que deixara o príncipe romântico e apaixonado? – Uma jovem com cabelos tão negros como uma noite de frio. Com a pele tão branca que pode ser comparada a neve e que tem os lábios da cor do sangue. Uma jovem, meu povo, cujo nome não sai dos meus pensamento única pista que tenho dela. Seu nome é Hermione e aquele que souber qualquer informação sobre essa jovem terá até o fim deste dia para comparecer ao castelo e dizer na presença do rei e da rainha tudo que sabe. Atendam ao apelo de seu príncipe meu povo e não vos arrependerão.

Ao terminar seu discurso, Draco desceu do banco e acenou para o povo enquanto entrava na carruagem seguido por Harry e Rony, que também acenavam (Rony chegou a jogar sua cartola para uma das moças que suspiravam). Enquanto o cocheiro chicoteava os cavalos para fazer a carruagem andar, Draco encostou sua cabeça no forro de veludo e Harry encarou Rony.

- O que foi? - Perguntou sem entender.

- Você não perde uma oportunidade. – Falou.

- Está se referindo a cartola? – Rony perguntou presunçoso. – Bem, ela era minha e eu podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. – Riu.

- Será que dará certo? – Interrogou Draco sem notar o que os amigos diziam.

- Só nos resta esperar, não? – A pergunta de Rony soou mais como uma afirmação.

_**-XX-XX-**_

Luna encarava Hermione com pena.

- Então você viveu esses anos todos sendo tratada como uma escrava? Sem ter direito a sua herança? Hermione, isso é muito injusto! – Exclamou Gina irritada.

- Sei disso, mas o que eu poderia ter feito? Bellatriz poderia ter tentado me matar...

- Ela já está fazendo isso querida. – Luna segurou as mãos de Hermione.

- Eu só não entendo o motivo dela tentar isso agora. Quero dizer, todos esses anos ela me tratou como uma...

- Escrava! – Exclamou Gina.

- Sim, como uma escrava. Ela tomou tudo que era meu, apagou da casa que é minha por direito todos os resquícios da existência de meus pais e eu sempre vivi entre os ratos e quer saber de uma coisa? Nunca em minha vida eu reclamei. Nunca! Por sempre sentir medo dela, do que ela poderia fazer comigo, mas tentar me matar? O que eu poderia ter feito? Estou com medo e sou sozinha no mundo. O que será de mim agora? – Hermione perguntou nervosa. No canto do seu rosto pequenas lágrimas ameaçavam sair de seus olhos.

Luna e Gina se entreolharam e sentaram perto da garota.

- Calma Hermione – Luna disse afagando seus cabelos cacheados e pretos – Você não está sozinha.

- Você tem a nós agora e eu não vou deixar que nenhuma madrasta má faça algo contra você. Estarás segura aqui conosco. – Gina lançou-lhe um sorriso amável.

Hermione olhou para as duas meninas ao seu lado. Então estaria segura agora? Teria encontrado pessoas que poderia chamar de família?

_**-XX-XX-**_

Era quase o por do sol e os raios de luz não iluminavam mais o palácio com a energia de quando nascera. Rony e Harry disputam uma pequena luta com suas espadas enquanto Draco apenas observava o sol se pondo. Estava desanimado. Quase nenhum de seus súditos tinham lhe trazido notícias sobre sua amada e os poucos que apareceram não passavam de mentirosos que queriam zombar de seus sentimentos em troca de umas moedas de ouro. Era certo, já não tinha esperanças de um dia reencontrar Hermione.

- Alteza – Um servo chamou a atenção de Draco – O rei e a rainha pedem a sua presença no grande salão. – O servo se retirou e Draco, Harry e Rony foram em direção ao grande salão.

As portas foram abertas e era possível ver o rei e a rainha sentados confortavelmente em seus tronos reais no fundo do salão e cercados por uma enorme guarda. Draco notou que havia uma figura diferente, uma pessoa a mais ao centro do salão e sorriu ao perceber que só poderia se tratar de um assunto.

- Meu filho – O rei Lucius olhou em direção a Draco, que tinha Rony e Harry atrás de si, como cães de guarda curiosos – Esse homem diz saber onde podemos encontrar a moça que tanto procuras.

Draco olhou em direção ao homem e o analisou. Pelas roupas que ele usava só podia ser um caçador e caçadores não poderiam ser confiáveis. Poderia ser mais um aproveitador.

- Meu pai – Draco virou-se de modo a ficar de frente para seus pais – Vejo que esse homem é um caçador. Não que eu queira fazer julgamentos, mas, seria apropriado confiar nas palavras de um...

- Caçador? – Interrompeu o homem com um sorriso debochado – Alteza, vossa majestade já está fazendo um julgamento. Por que não seriam as minhas palavras confiáveis? Sua desconfiança parte da observação que fez em minhas vestes ou por eu ser um homem a negociar com todo o tipo de pessoa? Ou ainda seria pelo fato, sem ofensas Majestade, do medo que vossa alteza tem em acreditar nas palavras de um homem que conhece cada canto Inglaterra?

- Que insulto! – Harry disse ultrajado – Como ousa você, um simples plebeu, direcionar-se assim com um membro da realeza! Com o seu futuro rei!

- Acalme-se Harry. – Disse a rainha Narcisa imperiosamente – Este homem tem suas razões. Meu filho o julgou sem ao menos ter ouvido o que ele tem a dizer. Não é assim que o futuro rei deve tratar seus súditos. – Ela olhou para o filho. Draco sentiu-se envergonhado.

- Hmm... Talvez eu tenha feito realmente um julgamento precipitado. Perdoe-me. – Draco falou para o homem.

- Onde já se viu um príncipe pedir desculpas a um súdito? É o fim do mundo. – Algum guarda sussurrou um tanto alto.

- Silêncio! – O rei Lucius exclamou e todos se calaram – Qual o seu nome caçador?

- Severo Snape. – Snape falou olhando para o rei. Todos poderiam ver o sorriso que aparecia no canto de sua boca.

- Diga quais os motivos que o trouxeram aqui. – Lucius ordenou.

- Primeiramente, o que chamou a minha atenção foi a recompensa...

- Conte-nos uma novidade. – Disse Rony.

- E depois por que acho que a menina precisa de ajuda. – Snape continuou a falar como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido.

- Como precisa de ajuda? Hermione corre perigo? – Draco perguntou preocupado – DIGA-ME CAÇADOR! EU ORDENO!

Snape riu mais uma vez.

- Draco! – Narcisa censurou o filho. Ele não percebia que com atitudes como essa fariam apenas com que o caçador zombasse ainda mais dele? – Continue a falar. – Ordenou para Snape.

- A menina precisa de ajuda. Fui contratado para fazer um serviço com a garota.

- Serviço? Que tipo de serviço? – Perguntou o rei.

- Fui contratado para mata-la.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se ao ouvir tais palavras.

* * *

**Luna e Gina Lovegood**¹ - No próximo capítulo será explicado de onde elas vieram e quem são.

**Mountbatten-Windsor**² - Família real Britânica. Achei que ficaria legal juntar os nomes dos personagens com o da verdadeira família real.

**Ottery St. Catchpole**³ - Bem, se você é fã de verdade da saga deve saber que lugar é esse.


	5. Hate

_- Hate -_

Olhou para os lados mais uma vez antes de puxar a varinha das vestes e destrancar a porta.

Entrou no quarto rapidamente e fechou como de costume a porta. Caminhou até o espelho e puxou o lençol, jogando-o de lado como há anos fazia. Encarou o reflexo no espelho e quase sorriu ao notar que continuava tão bela quanto sempre fora. Passou uma mão pelo tecido de veludo preto de seu vestido, como tentasse se livrar dos vestígios de poeira que pudessem tirar seu brilho, e com a outra empunhou a varinha em direção ao espelho.

- Espelho, espelho meu, quem é a mais bela de todas?

O rosto que conhecia bem surgiu no centro do espelho e Bellatriz pode ouvir sua voz grave outra vez.

- Você é bela senhora, isso é verdade...

Não esperava ouvir outra resposta. Sabia que era a mais bela de todas. Tinha tirado do seu caminhou a pedra que lhe incomodava.

- Mas Hermione Black possui beleza maior.

Arregalou os olhos.

Hermione Black estava morta, não estava? O próprio caçador que contratara tinha trazido o coração dela e lhe mostrado. Na verdade, a cozinheira estava preparando o coração da menina para lhe ser servido no jantar. A garota estava morta. Entretanto, o espelho não mentia.

Não se enganava.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

- Ela está viva. – Murmurou com ódio.

Levantou a cabeça e encarou o espelho. Viu sua expressão de raiva e em um surto apontou a varinha para o espelho e o explodiu, fazendo com que vários cacos de vidros flutuassem pelo cômodo.

- NÃO! – Gritou.

_**-X-X-**_

Parou perto de um lago.

Precisava descansar e Maurice não aguentaria cavalgar por mais tempo se não bebesse um pouco de água. Harry havia se afastado dos outros. Estavam na floresta que o caçador Snape havia dito onde tinha deixado à garota Hermione Black. _Abandonado_ seria o termo mais correto, porém não poderia dizê-lo na frente de Draco. Seu amigo agora confiava no tal caçador, pois ele era a única chance de encontrar a menina que amava, e Snape liderava a tropa que fora designada para procurar por ela. Desceu de seu cavalo e o levou até a beira do lago. Deixou-o se deliciar com a água cristalina e olhou ao redor, observando o belo lugar. Sua atenção foi tomada por um ponto incomum. Sorriu ao notar que uma garota tentava pegar uma maçã em uma parte mais alta de uma macieira. Não havia percebido a presença da mesma antes. Deu de ombros e foi ajuda-la, afinal de contas um cavalheiro como ele não poderia negar ajuda a uma dama, mesmo que ela não o tivesse pedido. Aproximou-se e levantando os braços, pegou com facilidade a fruta que a menina tanto ansiava ter em mãos.

- Mas o que...

- Sua fruta jovem dama. – Harry esticou o braço na direção da menina de forma educada e um tanto charmosa demais. A garota era bonita, não negava, mas o que chamada sua atenção eram os cabelos ruivos. Eram lindos e de repente Harry sentiu a vontade acaricia-los, de toca-los. Oras bolas! O que era isso?

Mas a garota apenas o encarava presunçosa.

- Pode ficar com a maçã para si. – Disse-lhe seca – Não lembro-me de ter pedido sua ajuda. Sou completamente capaz de conseguir pegar uma fruta em uma simples árvore. – E deu-lhe as costas caminhando em direção a um cesto que continha outras maçãs.

Harry ficou paralisado.

Geralmente as garotas sempre eram educadas e lhe davam sorrisos, eram sempre doces e meigas quando falavam com ele.

E essa garota tinha sido um pouco... Grossa demais.

- Você sabe que essa não é a forma mais adequada de uma dama se dirigir a um cavalheiro? – Perguntou caminhando atrás dela. A garota parou ao ouvir a sua voz e quando se virou para ele, Harry poder ver sua raiva.

- E agora vai querer dizer como devo falar? Quem é você e por que pensa que tem o direito de falar assim comigo? – Perguntou irritada.

- Bem, só acho que você deve ser mais simpática ao falar com os outros, quero dizer, deveria agir como as outras jovens de sua idade. – Harry falou do mesmo jeito que um professor fala com seu aluno. – Eu só estava querendo ajudar e você nem sequer agradeceu. – Disse um pouco ressentido.

A garota jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás e olhou para Harry com desprezo. Depois, assumiu um ar angelical.

- Pensando bem, você está certo meu querido. – Ela falou docemente – Perdoe-me pela minha falta de educação com vossa... – Ela parou de falar e olhou sugestivamente para Harry, como se pedisse para o garoto dizer seu nome.

- Majestade. Chamo-me Harry. Príncipe Harry Potter. – Ele notou que a expressão da menina não mudou ao saber de seu título nobre. Estranho, normalmente as jovens se derretiam e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Entendo alteza, perdoe-me pela minha falta de educação. Se me permitir, pretendo recompensar-lhe por minha atitude grotesca. Peço apenas uma oportunidade. – Ela disse com meiguice.

- Oportunidade concedida. – Harry falou sorrindo.

Foi então que a menina enfiou uma das mãos na cesta de começou a tirar as maçãs de dentro da mesma e joga-las na direção dele.

- Mas...! – Harry chocou-se pela atitude da menina enquanto tentava se proteger das maçãs.

- Nunca mais diga nada sobre mim! Isso é para você nunca mais dizer que como Gina Lovegood deve se portar diante de uma pessoa tão desprezível como você! – Gina estava irritada. Aquele maldito _príncipe_ tinha lhe tirado do sério.

- Pare! Estás a me machucar! – Disse Harry enquanto se afastava.

- Isso, vá embora e nunca mais volte aqui! – Gina falou enquanto jogava a última maçã no rapaz que se afastava. Olhou para o cesto vazio e bufou de raiva. – Ótimo! Fiquei sem maçãs!

_**-X-X-**_

- O bosque está diferente! – Luna falou enquanto olhava por uma janela um coelho correr assustado. – Os animais estão agitados demais. – Virou-se para Hermione. – Há alguma coisa de errado. Espero que Gina volte logo.

Hermione concordou.

Não queria que algo de errado acontecesse com Gina ou com Luna. Elas haviam lhe acolhido e eram boas pessoas, apesar dos problemas pelos quais já haviam passado. Acabou descobrindo com os dias que passou na companhia delas que Gina e Luna eram irmãs e que seus pais haviam morrido há muito tempo, deixando-as sozinhas. Pelo menos elas não tiveram que viver com uma madrasta que as maltratavam, porém a vida delas não haviam sido fáceis. Gina era a mais velha e desde que perdera os pais era ela quem caçava e fazia de tudo para dar uma vida boa a Luna. Hermione chegou à conclusão que deveria ser por isso que Gina não confiava muito nas pessoas ou então era grossa às vezes. Ela tinha se tornado forte pelas circunstâncias da vida e sempre deveria ficar em alerta. Entretanto, Gina era uma boa pessoa e Hermione a admirava por sua coragem e por não deixar que ninguém lhe dissesse o que deveria fazer.

Luna era mais meiga e sempre via a bondade nas pessoas. Hermione achava que essa não era uma boa qualidade, pois pessoas ruins como Bellatriz saberiam como se aproveitar de Luna. Porém, ela não se deixava enganar. Luna também era muito forte, da maneira dela, mas era. Hermione não conseguia esquecer que se não fosse pela coragem de Luna, ela poderia estar vagando sozinha pela floresta e quem sabe poderia estar morta. Seria sempre agradecida as irmãs Lovegood. Sempre.

A única coisa que não gostava era dos cabelos de Luna. Não que tivesse alguma coisa contra, mas era que ao ver os cabelos loiros da amiga, Hermione lembrava-se do dia em que encontrara o garoto loiro e de olhos azuis no bosque. O garoto estava presente em seus pensamentos e sonhos. Ela queria saber o nome dele e vê-lo mais uma vez. Vivia se perguntando se ele pensava nela ou se estaria a sua procura. Hmm... Achou difícil. Por que um garoto como aquele iria perder tempo à procura dela? Tudo bem, estava se vestindo melhor graças as roupas que Gina havia lhe dado e não era tratada mais como uma escrava. Agora estava mais apresentável, mas será que ele gostara de Hermione? Por que quanto mais pensava nele, mais Hermione chegava à conclusão que estava gostando do garoto o que era um absurdo, uma vez que ela só o tinha visto uma vez.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho que veio do lado de fora da casa. Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os de Luna, abertos iguais aos seus.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou temerosa. – Será que Bellatriz me encontrou?

- Não pode ser Hermione, ela não teria como lhe encontrar aqui. Esse som foi forte demais. Talvez Gina tenha deixado seu cesto cair no chão ou então... Oh Deus! Ela pode ter se machucado. – Luna foi em direção à porta e a abriu. – Venha Hermione, vamos ver o que houve.

Hermione e Luna correram alguns metros e pararam quando um cavalo agitado passou por elas.

- Um cavalo selado? Por aqui? – Luna perguntou sem entender – Oh meu Deus, Hermione! Talvez a pessoa que o montava esteja ferida.

Ela estava certa. Há apenas alguns centímetros delas estava um corpo caído no chão. Aproximaram-se e Hermione viu um jovem de cabelos ruivos desacordado. Ele estava com corte na testa que sangrava muito. Luna se aproximou dele e acariciou os cabelos ruivos.

- Venha Hermione, me ajude! Precisamos leva-lo até a nossa casa. – Ela disse quando notou que Hermione estava encostada, amedrontada, a uma árvore. - Hermione?

- Luna, e se esse for mais um dos caçadores de Bellatriz? Ele deve está atrás de mim. Pode está querendo me matar! Vamos deixa-lo aí! – Disse nervosa.

Luna compreendeu o que a amiga queria dizer, mas ao olhar as vestes do rapaz, notou que havia o símbolo da família real.

- Não Hermione! Ele não é um caçador. Veja – Ela disse apontando para o símbolo – Ele pertence à família real britânica. Devemos ajuda-lo.

Mesmo receosa Hermione ajudou a amiga a levar o garoto para a cabana. Não soube explicar como conseguiram, pois o mesmo pesava toneladas, mas assim que se abriram a porta da casa, encontraram uma Gina possessa.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou. – Cheguei há alguns minutos e imaginem a minha surpresa quando não as encontrei em casa? Pensei que a bruxa da Bellatriz tivesse aparecido e levado voc... – Seus olhos caíram sobre o rapaz – Mas o que é isso?

- Nos ajude Gina! – Exclamou Luna com o rosto vermelho pelo esforço que fazia.

- O encontramos caído na floresta e Luna achou melhor trazê-lo para cá. – Disse Hermione, que estava na mesma situação que a loira.

- Você e essa sua mania de ajudar os outros Luna! Como tens a coragem de trazer um rapaz para dentro de nossa casa? Não sabemos quem ele é! – Ralhou Gina, mas ajudou as outras duas a levar o garoto para uma das camas.

_**-X-X-**_

A sala de jantar estava silenciosa e a única luz que iluminava o ambiente eram as velas dos castiçais. Bellatriz jantava com uma expressão de ódio em seu rosto. Uma empregada estava encostada a parede, esperando qualquer ordem de sua senhora. Escutaram galopes de cavalos na rua e Bellatriz fechou os olhos com raiva.

- Que diabos essa maldita cidade tem que não para de me atormentar? - Perguntou com uma voz gélida.

A empregada engoliu em seco. Sabia que sua senhora saberia uma hora, mas não queria está presente quando isso acontecesse. Não era burra e desde que a menina Hermione sumira que ela sabia que tinha sido Bellatriz que havia feito alguma coisa a pobre menina. Tudo ficou claro quando viu sua senhora entregando moedas de ouro ao caçador Snape. E devia ter feito alguma coisa, devia sim. Mas teve medo. Se sua senhora fez algo a sua enteada, o que não faria com ela? Mas ficou feliz ao saber que o príncipe herdeiro estava atrás da menina Hermione. Ela poderia ser salva então.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta verme. Responda-me!

- A cidade está agitada por que... Por que...

- Fale logo de uma vez! – Gritou Bellatriz jogando o vinho de sua taça no rosto da criada.

- A cidade está agitada por que o príncipe herdeiro está à procura da menina Hermione. Dizem que ele está apaixonado pela menina e que o caçador Severo Snape foi contratado para procurar a jovem. – Disse entre o choro.

As unhas de Bellatriz cravaram a madeira da mesa.

- Sabes de mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou mais não ouve resposta. – EU PERGUNTEI SE SABES DE MAIS ALGUMA COISA!

- Dizem que a menina está perdida no bosque. É a única coisa que sei.

Bellatriz brincou com os dedos nas chamas de uma vela. Havia um ditado que dizia que se quiser uma coisa bem feita, tens que fazer você mesmo.

Estava na hora dela agir.


	6. Reunion

_Capítulo VI _

_- Reunion - _

- Temos que encontrar o Ron! – Exclamou Draco batendo com as mãos fechadas na mesa de madeira.

Estavam no meio da floresta há dois dias procurando Hermione e após algumas horas que começara o trabalho, Ron sumira, juntando-se a lista de procurados.

- Mantenha a calma – Snape segurou um dos ombros do príncipe – Irá entrar mais fundo no bosque hoje e precisa ter a cabeça no lugar ou não servirá para nada. Paciência.

Haviam montado acampamento e no centro do mesmo tinha uma mesa de madeira grossa onde tinham vários mapas e papéis abertos.

- A culpa é minha – Harry falou ao canto amargurado – Eu não devia ter me separado dele.

- Guarde suas desculpas para alguém com vontade de ouvi-las, príncipe. – Snape falou debochado – Apenas concentre-se. Iremos achar o seu amigo em breve.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Harry encarando o caçador – Estamos há várias horas dentro desse mato e não encontramos nenhum rastro da senhorita Black.

Snape apenas revirou os olhos irritado.

- Venham e observem. – Com um gesto pediu para Draco e Harry segui-lo e levou-os até a mesa onde puxou um dos mapas abertos. – Estão vendo essas partes em vermelho? São as partes onde já passamos e não encontramos nada, o que me faz ter a certeza – Olhou para Harry ao dizer isso – Que encontraremos tanto o garoto ruivo como a menina Hermione. Seu amigo devia estar perto de encontrar a garota quando despareceu ou então deve ter encontrado-a e se perdido na floresta. – Respirou fundo – Apenas sei de uma coisa: vamos encontra-los.

_**-xx—xx—**_

Ron abriu os olhos e levantou-se rapidamente, assustado.

- Calma. Você não deve fazer esforço.

Sentiu um par de mãos suaves fazê-lo voltar à posição anterior e procurou a dona da voz. Encontrou uma menina de grandes cabelos loiros e olhos azuis olhando-o ternamente.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? E como eu vim parar aqui?– Ron olhou para os lados tentando reconhecer o lugar.

- Você não precisa ter medo...

- EU NÃO ESTOU... – Ron reparou que a menina se assustou com o seu tom de voz e corou um pouco – Não estou com medo.

- Hã... Eu entendo você. Você está preocupado, pertencendo à família real britânica deve está pensando que alguém lhe sequestrou e quer lhe fazer mal. Porém, certifico-o de que está em segurança. – Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios de Luna.

- Se estou em segurança como você tanto insiste em dizer, por que ainda não sei seu nome e o motivo de está aqui? E como você sabe que pertenço à família real? – Perguntou um pouco grosso. Não podia evitar, desde sempre era assim.

Luna andou pelo quarto um pouco rápido demais o que fez Ron pensar que devia ser pelo modo que a estava tratando, mas não se arrependeu. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido e onde estavam seus amigos.

- Me chamo Luna Lovegood. Moro aqui com minha irmã desde que ficamos órfãs e, há poucos dias, com uma amiga que estava precisando de ajuda. Encontramos você desacordado na floresta e com um grande corte na cabeça – Ron levou uma das mãos à cabeça e sentiu uma faixa em volta da mesma – Ao vermos o símbolo da casa real resolvemos trazer você para cá e cuidarmos de você.

Antes que Ron pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, uma garota de cabelos ruivos entrou como um furacão no quarto.

- Luna! – Exclamou irritada indo até a menina loira – Quantas vezes eu e Hermione lhe falamos para não ficar a sós com esse estranho? Não sabemos quem ele é! Sem contar que não é certo uma garota ficar a sós com um homem.

- Ele estava inquieto e pensei que estivesse com febre ou outra coisa. Desculpe-me Gina. Sei que você e Hermione tem razão...

- O que disse? – Perguntou Ron exasperado.

Luna e Gina se viraram para olha-lo.

- Como? – Perguntou Gina.

- O que você disse? – Ron quase pulando da cama - Hermione? Foi isso que você disse? Hermione? Eu ouvi direito?

- Por que você quer saber? Por que tanto interesse? – Gina estreitou os olhos e tirou de suas vestes uma pequena faca afiada e apontou para ele - O que você quer com Hermione?

- Gina! – Luna exclamou surpresa.

- Fique atrás de mim Luna. – A ruiva continuava com a faca apontada para o Ron.

- Não aponte uma arma para mim, garota. Você pode ser condenada a morte por isso. – Ron disse com a voz rude.

- Não tenho medo de suas ameaças. – Respondeu Gina. – Me diga: o que você quer com Hermione! Você trabalha para Bellatriz?

- Do que você está falando, menina? – Perguntou Ron confuso – Quem é Bellatriz? Por que todo esse medo? Eu só quero saber se essa garota Hermione está aqui? Meu amigo está à procura dela! O príncipe Draco Malfoy, o príncipe herdeiro, você conhece?

A mão em que Gina tinha a faca estremeceu e Luna abriu a boca.

- O que o príncipe herdeiro quer com ela?

- Acho que isso não lhe interessa.

- Pois fique sabendo que enquanto você não nos falar o motivo de tanta procura não lhe daremos nenhuma informação sobre ela. – Gina falou rabugenta.

- Que seja! – Ron disse irritado – Meu amigo quer encontrá-la por que está apaixonado por essa menina. Ele a encontrou há uns dias atrás em um bosque, só que ela fugiu assustada e dela só soube o nome, Hermione. Pediu para que seus servos procurassem a menina por todo lugar até que um caçador foi até ao castelo e disse que foi contratado para matar a menina, mas não teve coragem e abandono-a na floresta. Por isso viemos para floresta, apenas para procura-la.

- Será o mesmo caçador que tentou matar Hermione? – A voz de saiu baixa e Gina quase não a ouviu.

- E se ele estiver mentindo? – Gina ainda estava desconfiada. Esse homem poderia está mentindo, não podia?

- Como ele é? – Perguntou uma voz diferente das três presentes no quarto e quando Ron olhou em direção a porta viu uma garota de cabelos pretos e lábios vermelhos que lhe olhava amedrontada, porém decidida. Luna se perguntou se ela não estive o tempo todo escutando a conversa escondida.

- Ele quem? Draco? – Perguntou e Hermione confirmou com a cabeça – Ah, ele é um metido que gosta de apostar corrida comigo e com Harry. Ele pensa que não sei que ele sempre rouba nas partidas? Ah, mas eu sei. Rá!

Gina revirou os olhos e Luna riu.

- Eu quero saber como ele é _fisicamente_. – Disse Hermione corando.

- Ah... Er... Ahh... – Ron se sentiu desconfortável. Não era comum meninas lhe perguntarem isso. – Bem, ele é alto, tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis ou cinzas. Desculpe-me, mas não fico reparando no meu amigo...

Hermione sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Então o garoto que encontrara outro dia estava a sua procura. Melhor, segundo o menino ruivo, ele a amava. Oh Deus, ela não podia acreditar.

Não tive tempo para pensar, pois ouviram um barulho do lado de fora e as meninas olharam-se nervosas. Ron, por outro lado, ficou feliz. Só poderia ser seus amigos em sua procura. O som de batidas na porta entrou como açoites nos ouvidos deles e elas gelaram.

- Quem pode ser? – Perguntou Hermione temerosa.

- Ninguém sabe que moramos aqui. – Luna disse com medo. Belatriz não poderia tê-las achado? Quer dizer, ter achado Hermione?

- Por que todo esse medo? – Ron disse irritado – O que vocês escondem?

- Cale a boca! Você não sabe nada sobre nós! – Gina pegou sua faca e foi em direção à porta. Fez um sinal mudo, pedindo que Hermione e Luna ficassem atrás de si e abriu a porta da frente de sua pequena casa.

**-xx—xx—**

Draco não entendeu por que uma garota de cabelos ruivos apontava uma faca para ele quando a porta foi aberta, mas escutou um muxoxo de Harry a seu lado.

- Oh Não! – Disse o moreno desgostoso.

- Não me diga que você pretende atacar a mim e a toda a tropa do príncipe com essa pequena faca, menina? – Ironizou o caçador Snape, mas a atenção de Draco estava em outra pessoa. Na menina que se encontrava atrás da garota de cabelos ruivos irritada e ao lado de uma outra menina de cabelos loiros. Viu os olhos castanhos brilharem e os lábios vermelhos se entreabrirem em um sorriso tímido.

- Hermione. – Disse tão feliz que poderia sentir o coração saltar de seu peito – Finalmente eu te encontrei.


	7. Trapped

_Capítulo VII_

– _**Trapped -**_

– Afaste-se! – Gina gritou raivosa quando Draco deu um passo à frente. Ele olhou confuso para a ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha. - O que vocês querem?

– Não tenho tempo para conversas senhorita! Deixe-me passar! – Exigiu Draco enquanto tornava a dar mais uns passos, entretanto, a faca de Gina passou perto do seu rosto e por pouco não o atingiu, ficando presa a madeira da porta.

– Não. Se. Atreva. A. Entrar. Em. Minha. Casa! – Falou entre os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que a tropa de Snape apontava todas as armas em sua direção.

– Como se atreve? – Perguntou Harry com os olhos abertos em espanto.

– Você! – Acusou Gina com o dedo indicador apontado na direção de Harry – Você está metido nisso também! Está com Bellatriz e estava nos espionando naquele dia! Está caçando Hermione...

Gina calou-se quando Hermione passou por ela e ficou de frente para Draco. Os olhos da garota brilhavam e a respiração de Draco estava acelerada.

– Hermione... – Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava o rosto da garota com uma das mãos. – Eu estava a sua procura.

– Você... Você estava a minha procura? Não posso acreditar.

– Desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez naquele bosque que não consigo parar de pensar em você. – Draco falou rápido e puxou Hermione para um beijo. Não se importou que todos estivessem ali os olhando ou que fosse um escândalo ele beijar uma garota daquela forma na frente de outras pessoas. Ou ainda que ele fosse o príncipe herdeiro e estivesse beijando uma plebeia. Ele só queria sentir os lábios vermelhos e doces dela nos seus.

Luna suspirou. Aquela cena era tão romântica.

Draco e Hermione se separaram e se olhavam apaixonadamente até que o olhar da garota caiu em Snape. – Você! – Disse assustada, mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, Draco explicou tudo a ela, dizendo-lhe que Snape fora uma peça fundamental para que ele a encontrasse.

– Você não pode acreditar nele, Hermione. – Gina foi até a amiga e a puxou – Lembre-se que tudo que está acontecendo com você é culpa da Bellatriz e desse maldito caçador! – Disse olhando com nojo para Snape.

– Garota, se fosse há outros tempos eu cortaria sua língua agora mesmo por ousar falar assim de mim. – Snape falou olhando ameaçador para a ruiva.

– Não se atreva a encostar nessa senhorita na minha frente! – Harry disse ríspido e Snape riu desdenhando.

– Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. – A voz de Gina soou mais ríspida do que a de Harry e o garoto olhou-a surpreso.

Mas uma coisa não saia da cabeça de Draco desde momento que tinha encontrado Hermione. O que de mal havia feito Bellatriz para que Hermione e suas amigas tivessem tanto medo? Sabia que ela havia contratado Snape para matar sua amada, mas Hermione tinha um medo que ele não conseguia entender. Faltava alguma peça naquele quebra-cabeça e Draco precisava monta-lo. Mas quando estava prestes a perguntar, ouviu uma voz grossa vindo de dentro da pequena casa.

– Draco? Harry? Aqui! Estou aqui!

– Ron? – Perguntou confuso.

– Sim! Sou eu!

Apesar dos apelos nervosos e um tanto ríspidos de Ginny, Harry e Draco entraram na pequena casa e encontraram seu amigo deitado em uma cama e ferido.

– Ron, o que aconteceu com você? – Draco perguntou.

–-XX-

Depois de explicar a Draco e a Harry o que havia acontecido à tropa partiu para o castelo real, acompanhados de Hermione, Luna e Ginny. Apesar do protestos da ruiva e de sua falta de confiança.

– Fique em silêncio por favor! – Exclamou Harry e Draco arregalou os olhos.

– Não fale assim com uma menina, Príncipe Harry. Não são modos de um cavalheiro. –Zombou Snape.

– Quem é Bellatrix? – Perguntou Ron de repente e Ginny, Hermione e Luna olharam-se desconfiadas. – O que vocês escondem?

– Conte a eles o que aconteceu Hermione, conte. – Incentivou Luna segurando a mão de Hermione com carinho.

Hermione foi até a lareira e enquanto olhava as chamas lamber os pedaços de madeira começou a contar sua história.

– Bellatriz é minha madrasta. Casou com meu pobre pai quando este o convidou para ajuda-lo a me criar. Minha mãe havia morrido para me dar a vida em um doloroso parto e meu pai estava desolado. Bellatrix era uma prima distante e pessoa de confiança do meu pai. Ela aproveitou-se de sua fraqueza e casou-se com ele. Logo ela demonstrou sua personalidade fria e ruim. Na frente do meu pai fingia me tratar bem, mas quando ele virava as costas ela me maltratava e me batia. Claro, ele nunca desconfiou de nada e vivemos assim durante anos até ele cair doente e morrer quando eu tinha apenas 8 anos. O corpo de meu pai mal esfriara debaixo da terra e minha madrasta deu o seu grande bote. Tirou-me tudo. O quarto alegre e colorido que minha mãe havia preparado para mim, os vestidos caros que meu pai insistia em me ver vestida, a herança de minha família, a dignidade, os sonhos e substitui-os por pedaços de panos velhos, um quarto no fim da casa infestado de mofo e de ratos, serviços forçados em que me tratava feito uma escrava e a humilhação. Suportei por anos a vida miserável que ela me dava por não ter para onde ir. Na verdade eu nem tinha chances de fugir. Vivia aprisionada na casa onde um dia fora feliz. Até o dia em que bellatrix pediu-me para que vestisse a meu melhor traje. Iríamos a cidade dissera ela, mas na verdade me levou a um passeio onde planejava tirar-me a vida através das mãos desse caçador – Hermione fez uma leve inclinação de cabeça em direção a Snape e ele olhou para os lados – Porém, não entendo até hoje o porque, mas ele desistiu e me deu a chance de fugir. Corri para dentro da floresta e então cai ao chão desolada e com medo. Foi quando Ginny e Luna me encontraram. – Ela apertou firme as mãos de Luna – E me acolheram. Desde então tenho vivido aqui.

– A situação é muito pior do que eu pensava. – Draco estava com os olhos arregalados. Ele foi até Hermione e a abraçou – Nunca mais vou deixar que você passe por uma situação como essa outra vez. Quando voltarmos para o castelo ordenarei a morte de sua madrasta a forca. Ela vai pagar por tudo.

– Oh Draco... – Sentiu as lágrimas grossas de Hermione em seu ombro.

– Sugiro que voltemos ao acampamento meu príncipe. – Snape falou olhando pela janela – Está escurecendo e não seria bom andarmos por essa floresta à noite.

– Você irá conosco? – Draco perguntou a Hermione.

– Apenas se esse convite se estender a Luna e Gina. Tenho medo do que Belltrix possa fazer com elas.

– Não acho que devemos ir, Hermione. – Protestou Gina, mas Hermione correu até a ruiva e segurou-lhe a face fazendo-a olhar para si.

– Não Gina! Bellatrix é capaz de tudo! Vocês não estariam seguras aqui. Ela não hesitaria em matar vocês. Eu lhe suplico. Pense em Luna e na segurança dela...

– Eu não tenho medo...

– Gina, por favor. – Hermione implorou e Gina olhou para Luna nervosa.

– Certo. Nós iremos com vocês. – Disse vencida.

– Então peguem apenas o que for necessário e vamos. Está escurecendo. – Snape falou ríspido enquanto Luna e Gina corriam apressadas atirando alguns pertences em uma bolsa de couro.

– Eu ajudo. – Harry estava do lado de Gina e tomou a bolsa de sua mão e segurou-a para que a menina colocasse os objetos com mais rapidez. Dessa vez Gina não o insultou.

–-XX-

Cavalgavam devagar por conta de Ron. Ele não podia fazer esforços por causa do ferimento e Snape a todo momento fazia referência a isso com palavras ácidas.

– Como se eu não quisesse chegar mais rápido. – Ron murmurou com raiva.

– Eu não me importaria com isso se fosse você. Você não tem culpar por está machucado. – Luna estivera do lado dele o tempo todo desde que saíram de sua casa. Tinha medo que ele ainda estivesse com febre.

– Obrigado, mas você apenas diz isso por que é bondosa. – Ron olhou fundo nos olhos da garota e ficou impressionado como estava descobrindo que adorava aqueles olhos azuis.

– É melhor olhar para frente ou você poderá cair outra vez. – Riu Luna.

– Tem razão. É que me passou pela cabeça que não lhe agradeci por ter cuidado de mim, Luna. Serei eternamente grato a você.

– Não foi nada. Apenas fiz por você o que fiz por Hermione ou por qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse em igual situação. Gina diz que esse é um grande defeito meu.

– Acho que ela está errada. Completamente errada. – Ele disse encarando-a e ela sentiu o sangue correr para o seu rosto.

–-XX-

Olhava para os cabelos ruivos encantado. Gina estava a sua frente e Harry se impressionou com a bravura daquela mulher. Ela era determinada e corajosa ao mesmo tempo em que era linda e apaixonante. Deu mais uns passos com o cavalo e ficou ao lado dela.

– Saiba que eu nunca encontrei uma mulher como você em minha vida. – Gina apenas olhou de relance para ele e fingiu que estava mais interessada nas chamas que saiam das tochas que os soldados seguravam a sua frente. – Você é diferente de todas elas.

– Talvez por que nenhuma mulher que você conheceu antes teve que aprender a viver sem os pais desde cedo e com uma irmã menor para proteger – Disse malcriada.

– Gina, sei que você deve ter sofrido muito, mas acho que por trás desse seu jeito forte não tem nada além de uma garota que precisa de carinho.

– O que você está dizendo? – Perguntou furiosa.

– Estou dizendo que por trás de toda essa figura de mulher destemida tem uma garotinha que precisa se cuidada em vez de cuidar de alguém. Há uma menina frágil que precisa de colo e de um homem forte ao seu lado para que ela não precise se preocupar mais com isso. Um homem ao seu lado para protegê-la de tudo o que ela tem medo. E saiba que esse homem poderia ser eu se você quisesse. Se você confiasse.

Gina o olhou abismada para Harry. Ela tinha mesmo ouvido o que ele havia acabado de dizer?

Vídeo da Música Escolhida para Tocar a Partir Daqui: Florence and The Machine - Breath of Life

Porém, não teve tempo de responder, pois as tochas foram se apagando uma a uma assim como cada soldado que as carregavam foram caindo ao chão.

– Mais que diabos está acontecendo? – Snape perguntou raivoso.

– Homens! Levantem-se! – Ordenou Draco, mas não foi obedecido - Levantem! Obedeçam a ordem de seu príncipe!

– Estão sujos de sangue! – Luna disse temerosa e levando uma mão a boca.

Snape arregalou os olhos.

– Fiquem próximos uns aos outros. – Gritou e Gina, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Ron e Harry se aproximaram. Com exceção de Luna e Hermione, todos estavam com espadas erguidas.

– Draco... – Hermione sussurrou antes de uma fumaça preta envolver a todos.

* * *

**Personagens: **Por favor, façam um esforcinho e juntem os espaços. Séria legal que vocês vissem quem eu imagino para os personagens.

Gina: ia . media – imdb images/M/MV5BMjI1MzQyNzU2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDcyM TEwOQ ._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg

Hermione: www . movisionary imagines / anne - hathawayElla6 . jpg

Luna: 4f . img . v4 . skyrock 4fe / princessrey01 / pics / 238373344 _ small . jpg

Ron: 0 . tqn d / movies / 1 / 0 / d / 8 / X / red – riding – hood – max –irons – photo . jpg

Snape: cdn . buzznet assets / users16 / marieclaire / default / Ichabod – crane - - large – msg – 123566284008 . jpg

Harry: 2 . bp . blogspot _ 7s9GUTM – oY / TBq _ FBdhrFI / AAAAAAAARUk / DxWSCoGXELk / s1600 / Caspian . JPG

Bellatrix: media . sfx . co . uk / files / 2012 / 03 / morgana – merlin – Katie – mcgrath . jpg

Draco: cache . reelz photos / 100000 / 95467 / 95467 _ glg . jpg

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Pessoas, me perdoem pela demora.  
Mais eu estava muito ocupada. *Me crucifiquem*  
Era estágio, faculdade de direito, UFRPE...  
Me perdoem também pelo capítulo medíocre.  
Beijos'  
P.s.: Se quiserem dar uma olhadinha na minha nova fic dramione :

www . fanfiction s/8941771/1/Quatro-Amigas-E-Um-Casamento


End file.
